


Decisions, Decisions

by Nicxan



Category: Fall Guys, Fall Guys: Ultimate Knockout
Genre: Costumes, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:13:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26268553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicxan/pseuds/Nicxan
Summary: Fall Guy 0417 is taking a lot of time in the changing room. Fall Guy 1665 is exasperated about it.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16





	Decisions, Decisions

**Author's Note:**

> i have no shame

Fall Guy 1665 never really understood his friend.    
  
Sure, the costumes were important. Everyone wanted to show off their own style! But Fall Guy 0417 had been in the changing room for what felt like hours. While he had agreed to get on the same show with 0417, he was starting to regret it. This was taking forever!   
  
“Hey, Alt, c’mon!” 1665 knocked on the door. He never used his friend’s nickname unless if things were serious, and this was an incredibly serious moment. “What’s taking so long in there?”    
  
“Sorry!” came 0417’s muffled voice. “I just can’t choose between two costumes ...”    
  
“Need me to come in?” asked 1665.    
  
“Yes, please!”    
  
Well, it would make things go faster. 1665 shrugged and opened the door, stepping inside to see his friend ... in a tutu. A rainbow tutu, of all things. It sparkled, it shone, and it looked like it had some sequins on it. It stuck out marvelously compared to his stark black and white uniform.    
  
“... You’re wearing a tutu?” 1665 asked. Not his finest moment, but shock would do that to a bean. “I thought you wanted to look super tough.”   
  
“Well, yeah. I thought about it for a while, but having a tutu is too useful. It’s ideally aerodynamic.” 0417 stood on his tiptoes for a moment, then went back down. It was then that 1665 noticed that he even had matching ballerina shoes. He had to admit -- the dedication was something else.    
  
“So you have your outfit, then! Let’s go!”   
  
“No, wait!” 0417 flailed, swinging the costumes on his arms around as he did so. “I’m definitely gonna wear the tutu! I just dunno if I should be a pirate ballerina or if I should be a pineapple ballerina.”    
  
Oh. Right. The tops, of course. 0417 always wore a lot of clothes. 1665 hummed thoughtfully as he looked at the two choices. Honestly, he could see the dilemma. Both of those costumes were  _ really  _ good costumes. And both would be memorable choices ...    
  
“Hmmm ...”    
  
“You see why I’ve been stuck in here all morning?!” 0417 asked. He let out a cheerful little laugh. “It’s impossible to choose!”    
  
“It is!”    
  
The two Fall Guys considered the decision over and over again. 0417 tried on both outfits numerous times, and it didn’t help the incredibly important decision they had to make. Both of them were stumped.    
  
Then, Fall Guy 1665 perked up.    
  
“Wait! I have an idea!” 1665 grabbed the pineapple costume. “I can be the pineapple ballerina, and you can be the pirate ballerina!”    
  
It was such an obvious choice! Why didn’t he consider it before? If they were going to be a team, it was better for them to match! They’d take the world by storm together, and they’d look like a fierce duo doing it!   
  
“You’re a genius!” 0417 hopped excitedly, clapping his hands. “Now we can do both!”    
  
“I’ll meet you in the hall!” 1665 didn’t waste a second; he bolted out of the changing room to get to his own.    
  
No one would know what hit them; they’d both get crowns today!


End file.
